Book Two: New World
by JohnTheMoon
Summary: The world is constantly shifting. Never once is it stopping or is ever slowing down. The world took a dangerous shift as the superpowers arrived unexpectedly and the race of the Prodigies began. People's live completely changed; it had become a New World. Now, the Chosen Ones, the starters of this New World, will face its dangers while also following their destinies to save it.


**Hello everyone. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, I KNOW YOU ARE EXCITED, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**Here we are. Book Two: New World. Man, was last story a crazy ride for our Chosen Ones. They first got their powers then went on a wild and crazy mission to save everyone they hold close to them, or people unfortunate enough to encounter them. However, I believe that we can keep going with the craziness, with the action, with the romance, with everything! So I say, let us begin book. First though, some clarification.**

**In the last story, there were some things that even confused me a little and so I want to touch on some things that I thought were a little confusing.**

**One, their ages and birthdays I intended to have them around 15 and the birthdays given in one chapter was a little off so here are the new birthdays, really I just changed the year:**

**Ed: ****November 23, 1995 Age: 15**

**Edd: June 7, 1995 Age: 15**

**Eddy: May 5, 1995 Age: 15**

**Techlin: December 1st Age: 15**

**Dante: July 23. 1996 Age: 14**

**Lily: October 12, 1989 Age: 21**

**So there that is, it is official. Yes! **

**Second, the location. Obviously, this time around it will be set in a city, Second City, Peach Creek is a neighborhood area, or a section as the city label the different neighborhoods . Second City is the largest city in America, Fanfiction allows me to bend its ways. It has second amount of skyscrapers, beaten only by Hong Kong, with 943 skyscrapers and is slightly larger than New York City. On the east is the second largest river, River of the North. It has a large population of slightly over 8.42 million people, so just a little over New York City's real life population. So that's cool. Just bending reality a little so yeah. **

**In addition, the parents of the Eds will be changed as well**

**Double D's- Janet Ryain and Mike Ryain**

**Eddy's - Mia Johnson and Dan Johnson**

**Ed's - Fiona Horace and Daniel Horace.**

**I know changes like this is weird as I could have just gone and reedit the chapters but since I wrote such long chapters, it would have taken me a long time to go back and edit them all. This is more simple. Lazy, but simple.**

**That is pretty much it. I felt that those statements need to be made. If you guys also need clarification of whatever you guys were confused, I suggest you send a REVIEW or PM . **

**NOW! Enough clarification, let us all get started with this new story! Welcome one and all to:**

**BOOK TWO: NEW WORLD**

**Chapter I**

**Lemon Brook Section: May 4th, 2010. Base.**

The screen flashed on and it showed a red shirt and the sounds of a sigh could be heard. The shirt went back and its owner landed in a seat and revealed the office like background. The person was a boy, around age fifteen with strange, dark yellow eyes. One strange thing was his hair, mostly raven black and reaching his neck and trimmed just about an inch above the scalp. The strangeness were the yellow highlights in the hair.

He gave a small smile and said, "Salutations," He paused. Seeming confused.

"This is rather strange to me to be honest. Talking to a camera. Curse my parents for suggesting a video log of my life. However, I do like the concept." The boy said with a slight chuckle and stared at the camera.

"The date is May fourth, twenty-ten. A friday. Time," Checking his right wrist watch, showing his orange fingerless glove. "is two:thirty seven in the afternoon."

"I am recording for my parents. They suggested I do this as a way to keep track of my life for my children, hopefully. Well my name is Eddward "Marion" Ryain, or Double D since my name has two Ds. Child of Janet Ryain and Mike Ryain. I was born on June 7, 1995 and I'm fifteen…" Edd went on to give a quick summary of his life up to the point of him standing in front of the camera.

"...so here I am. I know, unbelievable isn't it? Powers, mad scientists, robots, armies, Heroes, Soul Guardians, everything that seems crazy and untrue is the truth. I can't believe it myself and I was there and I can do things like this," Edd showed a force field, then a ball of light to float over his left hand, finally he turned invisible.

"My friends have spectacular powers as well. I admit, we have come a far way from small band of rambunctious teens running scams and joking around. I'll show you them, they are just outside this little office of mine resting after our daily practice. I'll give a tour of the entire base! Might as well make this first video blog the longest." Edd stood up, showing his white shorts and grabbed the camera, briefly flashing a sight of his orange and black running shoes before heading to the door.

Beforehand, he gave a quick sweep of the area. From the desk the camera sat on, it only saw the three silver file cabinets and chair. Now facing the other way, it saw a medium size bed laid against the wall with a small dresser with a lamp on it next to the head of the bed. The bed was expertly done and neat. The entire room looked spotless and organized. On the dresser were also two picture frames. One of a certain blue headed crush of his and another of his friends and him a month or so ago. More will be added soon by the teen.

A window was opposite of the bed. The walls were barren and painted white. He planned for one of his friends to paint something for him on the walls to make it more unique to him. He headed for the door.

"What you will see is all done by one person, Dante. He has this amazing inventor gift in him. Can build nearly anything to his liking. He is a genius. He made this entire base in order to fit all of our needs. He spent an entire two weeks here on his own to make it. He still amazes me." Edd said and opened the door.

While the camera was adjusting to the bright light, it could hear the sounds of a sigh from Eddward. Once fully adjusted, the sight was not amazing. Everything was covered in a silver metal. The floor was empty. Edd's room was high up and a flight of stairs that led down were against the wall. He went down the stairs. The camera jiggled a little in his hands. Once down he kept going straight until door came up on the right. Instead of pushing it open, the door slid to the side and he stepped forward into another room. The door slid close after him.

The room he entered used to be the old counter area of the gag factory. It was now a kitchen area. The counter was wooden and painted black with one end connected to a wall and the other end sticking out. Wooden seats were around the counter, enough for eight people. and the oven, cabinets, refrigerator, and sink were up to the wall. The walls were red and blue. Two people were currently in the room if Edd is not counted. The two were Ed and Lana.

Eddward Horace was Eddward's best friend and brother. He stood at a tall height of six feet three inches. He was in his hero uniform still from training. He probably finished just minutes prior and getting a snack. It had gone through some slight changes. It still had a cloth version of his leather jacket and many stitched up pockets. He still had the green cap over his ginger hair and it had elemental symbols of his spells on it that glowed their respective color. He had a black vest under the coat and a black shirt underneath that. His pants were baggy and cloth like as well. Dress shoes adorned his feet. On the counter was his belt that held his spell books. Ed's powers were Magical Arts, Super regeneration, and Zero Point energy. The latter two were incorporated into his magic as he used that power more than the other two.

Lana was one of two humans that help them. She was a young African-American woman with long black hair, a white shirt, jeans and shoes were her plain style of clothing. She had round, white framed glasses. She was incredibly smart and lived in the same neighborhood. Techlin, Dante, her and Kendal go way back.

"Hey guys!" Double D said and the two turned and waved with smiles of their own.

"What's with the camera?" Lana asked as he walked up to them. The camera was staring at her and she looked at it confused.

"Just recording. My parents recommended I start doing this for my children." Edd informed.

"That's cool." Ed said with a small smile and a wave to the camera.

"What are you two up to?" Double D asked.

"Ed here was telling me how his spell books work. Hell, I'm still amaze magic exist and skeptical." Lana said giving Ed an eye.

Ed responded. "I keep telling you, no science is behind it. I mean, I just use magical energy,Arcane which is my life's essence, and it uses the book as a conduit and that energy is then transferred into another source of energy that makes me able to use it for that specific spell."

"I still don't see energy can just change like that, there has to be a chemical, scientific, process that happens to that energy." Lana shot back.

"Well then, I guess Magic is truly the opposing element of science and logic. It happens without all of that mumbo jumbo." Ed stuck his tongue at the young girl.

"Science being called mumbo jumbo, I have half the mind…" Lana started.

"I see that you two are in the middle of a very heated debate, I'll excuse myself." Double D said and started to leave. The camera was looking at the door when Edd's voice came up.

"Oh Ed, may I go to your room? I'm trying to give a tour of the entire base." Ed replied with an okay and Double D left the room. Ed's would be the first room he would visit.

Now back in the main area, Eddward went to a door directly across from the kitchen. Once there, he saw a dim green plastic circle above it. The Savior waited a few seconds before it glew green and an audible ding was heard. Moving forward, the door slide open going up this time. It revealed an elevator. Inside was like any other elevator. It had seven buttons that were two times bigger than usual elevator buttons and held a silver symbol to represent each person. Ed's symbol was an open book and above it were the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. He pressed it and the elevator shifted.

Dante was nice enough to give them all digital blueprints of the base. The layout was that his room was the highest and looked over the Environmental Room. Leading down to the stairs of his room was the kitchen. Across from that is the elevator. Dante amazed him in his underground work as well. Everyone's room was underground in a grid like fashion. The elevator would move up, down, left, right, backwards, forward to just get to one room. There were multiple elevators so there won't be a need to wait. The system was confusing if one considers them all moving at once. His train of thought stopped when he heard a ding. He was there.

The Savior of Light walked into the sanctuary of the Savior of Magic. Ed's room was surprising. Where one would expect a pile of trash, ruined furniture, a bad smell polluting the air, and stacks of comic books and leftover food. However, that was not the case for Ed's room. In fact, it was completely opposite of expectations. Ed's room was just as spotless as Edd's, save for a few article of clothings left about and some books left on the undone bed. The room was a comfortable size and the walls had large posters of super heroes and movie posters that were framed. A desk was in the center of the room and three blank canvases were in front with paint brushes on the desk. There was also one wall that was not painted and laid bare white.

Edd moved closer. Ed used the desk as a drawing station. Sharpened pencils and pieces of paper occupied the top ot the desk as well. A bathroom was on the same side of the elevator but a few feet away on the right. On the ceiling was what Edd pointed the camera at, it held, in a circular shape, dim, glowing symbols. Double D recognize as the symbols on his books. They weren't that large and there could be more, Eddward Ryain thought. They were done similarly to graffiti seen in the subways downtown.

He exited. Nothing else to see. Next would be Eddy's room. If his memory was correct, the others would also be in their rooms. It was the way to cool down after training. As the elevator twisted and moved, Edd was soon in Eddy's room. Eddy's room had red and black walls and a yellow floor and ceiling. There was a simple king sized bed in the center of the room, a walk in closet that was directly across the elevator in the large bed room. There was an unlit fireplace to the left of the elevator and center of the wall with a large flatscreen TV. On the right of the bed was a workout floor that was black as coal. There were various weights and a custom made treadmill to handle Eddy's superhuman speed. Said boy was working out right now on that treadmill. His feet a blur and he carried twenty pounds weight as he did. He was breathing hard and sweating, but looked as if he wouldn't stop anytime soon. Eddward noticed the faint sound of old retro music playing next to the bed.

"He and Techlin will never stop. Neither does Ed now that I think about it." Edd thought. The three of them had an intense workout session after each team training they had. He had to admit that he himself also committed some time to building physical strength and had developed some noticeable muscle in his arms and legs. On the other hand, Eddy, Techlin, and Ed took it to a whole new level of workout. Eddy and Techlin were no body builders, but their slim form were gaining bulk and had earned them a few crushes at school, especially Eddy with his growth spurt.

Eddy had a chin still, his hair was a dark brown and his eyes a fierce white, almost blind like color. It was strange and many thought he was blind when he wasn't. When questioned of the color since none of his powers have that color, Eddy informed them that his Spirit Guardian told him that his eyes were white for "intensity of his will of fire" which was meaning that he was truly intense. His eye was that natural color just because it is a permanent side effect of harboring such intensity in his being. His skin was a light color and he wore black workout shirt, pants and shoes while he sweat bullets. The camera was still recording the workout.

"Eddy!" Edd called and he only continued to run. Maybe even gain speed if that was possible.

"Eddy!" No response. Edd decided to add intent to his words. Lily had taught them how to use intent by will, but it was challenging for Ed, Eddy, and Dante to control theirs to a single point and not let it spread out to the area. Lily said it was just that Techlin and him had more control over their powers or mental strength because of them able to use it so well so soon.

"Eddy!" His intent brung a sense of good when positive and made others feel blessed and safe. When directed, however, the power makes the person feel gloom and loneliness. He was one of the few that could have multiple types of intent instead of one.

Eddy now noticed and look behind with a slightly depress eyes at the Savior of Light. Then it lit up with a quick smirk and he slowed down and once stopped. Dropped the weights with a heavy thud. Turning to him, Edd saw Eddy's lean and tough form and had to admit that the girls had a right to like him.

"What's up?" Eddy asked and saw the camera. His sweating face twisted to confusion at it.

"I'm recording for my kids in the future." Edd told his surrogate brother.

"Oh...pffft. Lame. Hey brats." Eddy said with a wave.

"Don't say that Eddy, you can be their god-uncle one day." Double D said.

"Still going to call them brats." Eddy stated while sticking his tongue out at them.

"I'm sure you wouldn't call your kids that. I mean what will Saha think?" The Savior of Fire turned red. Saha was a new student at school and Eddy's girlfriend he had acquired a month ago.

"You're dead to me." He said jokingly with a short laugh.

"How is the workout coming along?" Questioned after Eddy was done.

"Going well, was just about to finish my nine thousand mile run. Took me an entire hour to reach that point until I was rudely interrupted." Eddy said.

The invisibility user apologized. "But really, how can you go so far with this working out?"

"Because me and ice boy are going to go at it. He's getting stronger, so I get stronger." Eddy explained his simple rationale. It was a friendly and healthy competition between them too. They all got stronger, though none of them could beat Lily one on one, or two on one, or three on one, or four on one, or even five on one…yet. They had increase in leaps and bounds. Though Lily informed that they are still at the beginning stages, they felt their strength increasing each day.

"That's good, I suppose. You guys are going to have a duel soon, right?" Edd would like to record it.

"You know it. Soon it is going to be about four months since we first got our powers in a few weeks, might as well see what progress we made!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, this last few months have been something. Both in and out." Edd said bittersweetly. Both boys knew how it was now. What they did months ago changed everything in their world.

"I'm going to go. You can keep going with your workout." Edd said and was going to walk away alone until Eddy followed.

"Naaaa, I'm just going to go eat." Eddy said with his stomach rumbling. Edd chuckled and they both go to the elevator. Eddy was the first to press the button to the main floor and as such was the first to get off. Next was Techlin's room.

Once there, one can describe it to have an atmosphere of peace; in addition, Techlin's room had a nip of cold in the air . The walls were painted to resemble a forest made of ice with wolves every few trees painted to look as if they were living and going about; a Japanese garden was throughout the room. The entire floor was actually grass and soil. A stone path lead to different parts of the room. Going down the path, Double D respectably followed it. He came to a crossroad. To the left was a small shrine of stone, a small roof made of blades, and a small circled ground of smooth ice with snuffed out candles of various sizes and a bamboo rocking fountain; the bamboo was filled with water from a bamboo valve that hanged over, slowly, and as it filled, the bamboo titled forward to release the water into a pond and once empty titled back tapping against a stone. The rhythmic sound was soothing.

To the right of the crossroad lead to Techlin's bed. It was a simple bed, big enough to fit two people with silk, blue wolves design mixed with white and pillows of the same material and design. No Techlin was present. Double D went down the right path and saw that halfway there was a small bridge over a medium sized koi pond with the fish inside. It was warm going over the bridge. Once crossed and at the head of the bed, The Savior of Light heard a voice. Going around the bed, still following a stone path, he stumbled upon Techlin's personal training ground, with the weights weighing down on the grass and saw the boy he was looking for, shirtless and with his hakama pants on.

Techlin's body was well toned and muscled. A visible six pack was on him and his skin was tanned and his eyes were blindfolded. He held two of blades with hilts that were continuously changing to different shapes and sizes. Tech's hands were flowing with the changing of the blades into different grips and positions. Suddenly, the Savior of Ice's gauntlet appeared around his left arm in white and so did his majestic white shield, turning the gauntlet to the onyx black color. The sword in said side disappeared and Techlin's freely flowing form turned rigid with shield faced forward and up and a larger sword in his right hand.

He started to go through his practices and strikes with his sword and shield style. Techlin told them that he had a style of fighting that he wanted to see after he had gotten it down. The strikes were slow, yet powerful and his shield came up many times in either defense or offense to illusory enemies. It was primarily brute force and strength in this form. Without warning, Techlin stopped mid-strike. He stood straight straight and removed the blindfold. He turned to Eddward with a small smile.

"Hey, Double D." Techlin said in greetings. He saw the camera and raised a curious brow.

"Hi, Tech. I'm just recording for future generations is all." Edd explained.

"Nice, hello future generations." The swordsman gave a friendly wave. His eyes were a cold silver and with slits.

"So how is training going. I presumed you would be going at it covered in sweat like I found Eddy just minutes ago." Double D said with a chuckle.

Techlin responded, "I was like that, I'm actually pretty tired to tell you the truth. I got done working with the weights and basic and advanced workouts for all muscle groups twenty minutes ago. Trust me, I'm tired as hell; I'm just working on my forms for that style I'm going to show you guys before resting for a few hours."

"You have been working on this form for a few months now. When do you think it is going to done?" The Chosen One questioned.

"Well, that is how hard it is to even get the basics of this form done. Any form of fighting can take many months, years, or even decades to develop into a masterful state. I plan to master it in six months. I've been working on this day and night, even with the birth of my child approaching fast. It helps me keep relax, then theres meditating." Techlin explained. His tone shifted nervously when he brung up the upcoming pregnancy.

"When is she due?"

"They say the end or the middle of this month."

"Oh, that is just a week or two from now. I can see why there is so much stress." The Savior of Invisibility chuckled and Techlin nodded with a small smile.

"A lot close calls here and there, you know, weird stomach feelings and the such." Techlin informed.

"Yes, I have heard." The two had a small laugh.

"Any names?" Edd questioned. The two were now sitting on the ground. The camera was to the side to catch them both in view.

"I name it if it is a girl, she names it if it is a boy. I'm thinking Aurora P. Anima." Techlin stated.

"The "P" means?"

"Pure and Anima is Latin for Soul."

"Pure Soul? Well I think it it is a good name. What will Callie name it?"

"Don't know, she won't tell me. But I must say that it is time for me to return to training, I'll see you Double D." Techlin stated standing up and stretching. Edd did the same and picked up the camera.

"See you Techlin." The leaving male said and made his way to the elevator. The next room shall be Dante's. After a few minutes, Edd was at the door of one Dante Livingston Gates. Once he entered, he face to over with shock at seeing the rather dull room.

Dante's room was mostly technological, according to the occupant and was where the "guts" of the base was located. The diagram of the base showed that he had direct access to the other main parts of the base for upgrading, adding on, customizing and so forth. The walls, ceiling, and floor was black with silver, red, blue, orange, and purple lines zig zagging across the room. It made the room glow with a dim tone. Double D never been in the Savior of Lightning's sanctuary and was surprised by how barren the room look. There was literally nothing but the room itself. Dante wasn't even in sight.

"Maybe I missed him." Eddward thought and was going to make his way out until he heard a sound behind him.

His fast reflexes made him turn around quickly and almost drop the camera in exchange for his bow; he did not need to do so as the source of the sound was a familiar, friendly face. Dante was in a seat that was being held up by long bending mechanical arms and had a disgruntled expression. Something was wrong. He had seen a part in the ceiling opened but was then closed minutes later by Dante's silver power. Another thing the young inventor stated was that he was technically part of the base itself as his Silver Metal Manipulation power was used entirely in the building. Furthermore, he could move things around as he wished and activate anything he wanted at any given moment. In other words, Dante was in complete and utter control of the entire base and its rather impressive stock of defenses for intruders. The thought terrified some of them at first; Dante may have been one of the smartest of their group, but he is also the youngest and would act out more often on impulse. One day, he could do something really stupid and dangerous and, hopefully, that day will never come.

"What's the matter Dante?" Asked Eddward the Prodigy.

"Oh!" Dante of the Prodigy race was left in mild surprise by Edd's sudden appearance. He was quick for clarification of what he was doing in his room with a camera. After a quick explaination, Double D asked what was troubling the young boy. The camera took in his casual appearance of jeans and purple shirt, regular gloves, and plain shoes.

"Nothing important, (a bad trade with a lousy merchant from Singapore), but I think you should at least see it." The Gate brother stated while keeping his real reason for being displeased hidden.

Dante had his blue lightning shoot from his right hand go to the wall and a middle portion of the wall split open to reveal a large flatscreen TV. There was some static before something came up. It was a news channel and was doing a breaking news headline. It was titled "Prodigies: Terrorist With The Wrong Name".

A very familiar newsman, known famously for freaking out during the Day of New World a few months ago. The same day the Heroes returned from the island and unleashed the powers unto the world. He was speaking of a TubeVid Video that is currently going viral.

"-another fine demonstration of the freaks that have inhabited our planet months ago. I ask for the public to watch this video again to see such horrendous acts being done."

The video played and it showed a destroyed beach with giant holes in the ground. Immediately, the two Chosen Ones knew it was a battle. The video was taken in Los Angeles. It was between Gin Hin Prodigy of Snake Transformation, the ability to acquire the form and abilities of any snake in the world, and Dan Mensic, the Prodigy of Fire Infusement, he can give any inorganic material the properties of fire. The two were going at each other furiously and the crappy camera moved constantly to keep up with them;obviously, the person was just a random passerby and was one of the many other recording what was occurring; he was the closest to the battle. Suddenly, a giant hole appeared next to the guy who screamed a girly scream as Dan Mensic lay in the center, his two steel pipes in his hands and glowing with fire, and his clothes to be in ruin.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" The recorder asked with a frightened voice and Dan looked directly at him. His next words were stated proudly and with conviction.

"I'm a Prodigy, and I'm going to stop this guy!" Dan got up and charged with inhuman speed at Gin who was waiting in his full snake form. The video is cut off from that. The new reporter then went on a rant of how "terrorist" were giving themselves an honorable name and disgracing it and of how this race of super-humans will die out with the newly formed A.P.T.F, or Anti-Power Task Force with an unknown leader of the program.

"That guy is annoying." Edd stated as the TV went away. He felt disrespected from the man who mocked their name.

"Yeah, I know. But it is not just that guy. Hundreds of news reporters are against us and are only showing the most destructive videos online of our kind. Then there is the task force that has been put up a few weeks ago." Dante said agitated.

"I've been meaning to ask you of them since you are good at gathering information on stuff like this fast." Double D said.

"Yeah, I'll tell you guys tonight at the meeting. I was in the middle of finalizing the map of Peach Creek so that we can hit off our superhero debut," Dante stated happily, then changed to a bad mood. "then I stumbled upon this video." In truth, he had already finished most of the research and just needed to go over it and add a few more details before it was ready. He was trading with a merchant that ripped him off and went hiding.

"Oh, thanks." Double D said and the boy nodded. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Double D asked the boy something.

"So why is your room so empty?"

"Oh, it is not empty. Just hidden. Watch." Dante explained and demonstrated by sending blue lightning to the world. Without warning, the room came to life. The TV reappeared along with a king sized bed, dresser with a built in lamp. Across from the elevator was a drawing desk with many blueprint sketches on the wall and desk, next to it appeared a workshop bench with a complete tool set of every tool imaginable and a small forgery and anvil in placed as well. Then a large computer appeared across from them with a comfy seat. More and more stuff, all electrical it seemed, came and went until Dante made them all go back in hiding and leaving the room, once again, bare.

"Wow." Was all the Invisibility user could say. The prankster chuckled at the surprised face and response.

"Yeah, I know." Dante's grin only widened. "My room is the best!"

"I don't know that for sure." The Light user stated with chuckle.

"Hey, God-nieces and god-nephews, I'll be the coolest one. I'll hook you up with the latest tech. Just give me a lot presents for Christmas." Dante said to the camera in mock whisper.

Edd responded, "Oh, trying to get presents. Don't listen to him kids, he will just scam you."

"Don't listen to him! He is just mad that he hasn't asked out your future mom yet."

"Dante!" The teenager cried in protest and said boy went to laughing at the tomato cheeks of the Savior of Force Fields. After a little more laughing and talking, the two geniuses settled in comfortable silence. It barely lasted long.

"The world is so different." Dante said out of the blue and seldomly.

"It is. Like Ed said, "we completely changed the world". I'm nervous about tomorrow as well. As so far, there has been some bad Prodigies in our very city." Double D stated.

"I know. From my research of this Anti-Power Task Force, there are now high tech, high security detainment facilities across the world and military personnel being stationed in the streets of many cities as a "policemen"." The Techno trickster said with a sigh.

"It's a new world Dante and there is only going to be more change to approach us. But now we have the steering wheel to decide if that change is good or bad." The ever wise words of Eddward Ryain hit Dante's ears. The younger male nodded in agreement.

"All this change and we are all just in high school. Historical figures will be proud of how five high school sophomores and a grown, beautiful woman reshaped the globe in just a matter of months." A mirthless chuckled followed.

"Indeed." Eddward concurred. After a moment of a third silence, Dante dismissed Edd from his room with the excuse of finalizing the research; Edd did not hesitate to do so and was soon on his way to the room of the only woman of the group: Lily Violon D'or. The woman was a complete surprise to them all. For one, they met entirely by chance, then she helped them in the middle of their mission to rescue everyone, then finished the Vladimir clones off with the help of Ed, finally, after telling them she was departing once everything settled, she went away for a few days until news of the school's new music director reached their ears. Now, she stayed here in the base until she found a suitable place to live. He reached her floor and knocked. He heard faint, "come in" and entered into the room.

"Hello Eddward." The soft voice of Lily greeted. Her room was the color of mint green walls and multiple, hand drawn butterflies dancing about a hand drawn forest set in the spring. There were life like animals and flora as well. One wall had a bunch of trees where there lay dozens of different kinds of instruments on the wall; the trees were drawn around the instrument and made specifically for that spot. Another wall had a pond like design with varying sizes of blank canvases on the wall and waiting for an artist to draw his or her image. Finally, on the wall that held her green silk sheet, pillow, and blanketed bed with music notes and butterfly design and across from the wall holding the elevator, was a meadow with a sunset with vibrant colors of yellow, red, and purple.

The center of the room, and where the green-haired woman sat in her white battle dress with her golden flute in hand, was a tiny patch of land big enough for two or three inhabitants surrounded by a small pond. The center of the patch of land was a lone tree, and butterflies flew around it and the dozen of flowers that surrounded it. The pond was clear and fish swam in a leisure pace. There was a white bridge connecting the island from four directions and evenly spread apart. The floor and ceiling was actually a light tan color.

"Hello Lily. I, for one, must say your room looks spectacular." Double D stated while walking to the musician.

"Why thank you Eddward." Lily gave a small smile. She stood up, her long mint green, curly hair and generous assets moving slightly in the process. "Why do you have a camera? Want me to do a cover?"

"Oh no, though I am sure you sound amazing to do a cover, I'm going to everyone's room and recording the events of my life for my kids." Edd quickly explained.

Lily responded with a small smile that made her natural beauty cuter. Luckily, his heart belonged to another, and Lily her own as well. "Make sure to lock up those tapes when you are done. Can't let our secret out, accidentally."

Chuckling, he said. "Indeed. Would be very anti-climatic for our secret to be discovered in such an absurd manner."

Lily gave a small, cute laugh. "So hello there future god-nieces and god-nephews, I'll be the best one out of all your aunties. Give me lots of gifts."

"You sound like Dante when I went to him not so long ago."

"How is my little idiot doing, by the way? He was frustrated last time I saw him after today's practice." Lily informed.

Double D gave her the reply after some thought. "He did seem frustrated. I guess the research must be getting to him or the recent videos that popped up and the government's response to us Prodigies."

"I heard of them. Military personnel are now patrolling the cities with orders to kill or subdue targets, in addition to the regular police count being the same in patrol as well. It is going to be...fun once we reveal ourselves to the city." Lily's voice was excited. She wanted it to be a challenge.

"Yeah, could be stressful for him to get around and get info. Luckily, Lana is his assistant when it comes to it." At the sound of the African-American female, Lily's smile faltered.

"Oh yes, Lana." She said in a dull tone.

"Still jealous?"

"Quite."

"You do know she has a very obvious crush on Kendal."

"I do, but she better not do anything to Dante. I want him for myself as long as possible before he starts to look for more wives."

"Please don't remind me of that..." Double D sighed. He had an hard enough time getting just one girl. Multiple girls seem almost impossible.

"It's mandatory. You better hurry up with Marie and tell her. It's going to only get harder." Advised the green haired woman.

"I know, I know. Planning on asking her out Monday to be honest. Or call her tonight."

"Good," A sly smirk came to her features "don't get too crazy. I mean, you two are teenagers and all."

A very bright blush came to Edd that the camera didn't catch and he had sputtered out a few incoherent words of how that doesn't happen on a first date.

"It did for me and Dante." Lily said with a slight blush of her own. Double D was taken aback.

"You guys been dating for what, a month? Why so soon?" Edd asked.

"Simple, he's mine. Plus, there's this connection we had ever since he stole a kiss from me." Lily said with a chuckle. "Plus, the little guy has been trying so hard to hide his feelings to me that he just became too cute to ignore."

"Wow." A round of laughter, seemingly the first one between them alone chorused through the soundproof room. It lasted for a minute and then left them silent.

"So what were you doing before I interrupted you?" The Light Prodigy asked the music prodigy who sat down back on the grass and Edd joined her.

"Training. I practice playing my flute for an hour everyday. Play through a few songs after my warm ups then I go to the instruments on my wall and randomly choose one to play. I was just finishing my instrument practice when you came. I need to really work on my Drawing Animation power." There was a subtle hint that told Double D that it was time he left.

"Oh then I beg my pardon. I'll leave you to it and I'll see you at the meeting. Thank you for your time, Lily." Edd disembarked to the elevator with Lily saying her farewells once he was at the elevator.

"Well, that was our entire base of operations. Remember to keep it hush-hush from your friends. I have to go and I'll see you guys in the second video log. Date: May Fourth, twenty-ten. Time: Four: sixteen in the afternoon. Video log #1 complete." Eddward reached over and clicked the camera off. He took out the small chip of data and put some tape over it with "VL#1" written in black sharpie. He put the chip into his desk drawer and left the camera on top. Edd leaned on the back of his chair, a little bored with himself. He looked around his small sleeping quarters.

"Compared to everyone else's, my room is quite plain. I need to ask Dante to add a bookshelf so that I can bring a few text books and reading material to pass the time." Double D thought as he was staring at a spot on his wall just over his bed.

"Speaking of reading..." Eddward Ryain turned to his backpack that lay next to his desk. He figured he get an hour or two of reading before the meeting began.

And So It Continues

**Hello guys, I know, the chapter was pretty slow and not really crazy or action packed. But that is how it is for every first chapter. This was mostly for getting things overlooked. You know, getting minds refreshed of the characters. See what has been going on in the last few months. Making hints of future key events and some foreshadowing elements. Hint, hint.**

**But it feels great to start book two of this series. I can't wait, I'm excited and I hope you are too. I also want to make note of something semi-serious of the story in regards to reviews.**

**First off, thank you for reviewing and letting me know your thoughts and helpful criticism, thank you all. I want to hear more from you guys, even if it is a PM, if you want to chat, just send a message or whatever. Tell me what you guys like, don't like, what you want to see more of, and so on. I really love reading your reviews, both the good and the bad.**

**Secondly, for the Guest. Specifically, the ones that leave very vulgar and insulting messages, please continue. I, honestly, can care less about the things you say because they are in no way helpful in making this story better. I'm all about letting your opinion be heard about about the story, and only the story. Please, keep anyone who reads and enjoys my stories out of your review. As in, don't insult them. You can say all you want about this story and me, but refrain from calling my readers retards. Everyone here online, including yourself, is intelligent. Just keep it about the story and don't insult my readers, please.**

**Also readers, don't respond to them. I appreciate those who do, but don't. Let them be. I expect and am prepared for these types of reviews. I got this. **

**On a good note, I hope you all are having a safe and wonderful holiday and spending it with all your loved ones. If you are not one to celebrate, I hope you are safe and doing well in life. I wish you all a happy, safe, and enjoyable New Year's Eve and New Year. Let's make 2015 awesome, alright.**

**And yes, I did change my Pen name from Author Revolutionary to JohnTheMoon. Just wanted a casual name. You know, start the new year with some good, minor change. You can still call me by my old name if you want.**

**Now with that, I bid you all farewell until the next chapter. Stay safe and have fun, have a wonderful New Year, but most importantly, keep reading and keep gaining knowledge. You are all part of the great Revolution.**

**BYE!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter II: Division **


End file.
